1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automotive door handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a door handle for a vehicle is directly mounted in a cutaway portion formed in a flat outer surface of a door formed of steel plate as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60(1985)-51276, for instance. Accordingly, the conventional door handle is disadvantageous in the following points.
First since a door handle having an image different from that of the door surface is conspicuously exposed in the door surface, freedom in body design is limited. Second since a door handle outwardly projects from the door surface or a recess for giving access to the back surface of the door handle is formed, the smoothness of the door surface is deteriorated to adversely affect the aerodynamic performance of the vehicle.